muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse (VN)/@comment-5963735-20130517191712/@comment-5963735-20130518011622
WALL OF TEXT! MORE SPOILERS!! To both anons who have replied to me: I'm not sure if Yuuya gets to pilot a Berkut, but I really doubt it. I believe he pilots a YF-23 Black Widow PAV-2 when he fights Yui (on the third page of my 'source') and I think he TEMPORARILY fights an entire squad/platoon of Berkuts in it as well - after the Yuuya/Yui fight which is short and doesn't accomplish much as they aren't serious to begin with. He fights the Berkuts because the evil Russian guy sent them to recover Inia if I remember correctly, but they don't fight long - when Cryska's glowing shit happens they team up I believe and fight the BETA. Inia is copiloting the YF-23 PAV-2 with Yuuya and they kick some major ass. edit: Also, I will be calling Latrova "Mother Russia" from here on out; and yes, she lives as well. edit The rest of Yuuya's squadron, Argos Test Flight - at the end of the game - get to pilot mechs that "match" their country of origin (near the top of page 3 of my source)... but they don't defect with Yuuya; I think they participated in attacking other hives elsewhere (see the first two pics - that global map showing a bunch of hives being targetted - on page 2 of my 'source'). For instance, VG and Stella are piloting... Typhoons IIRC, and Tarisa is piloting... I have no idea what exactly. Cui is in her J-10, and not sure about the others. They all live and go their own ways. The other Infinities went back to the US after the terrorist attack; their main mission was to stop the Russian's G-bomb project which they did stealthily... mwahaha... I know that Cryska "protects" Yuuya after she dies (that's when you see her as a "ghost" in the cockpit with Yuuya and the mechs start glowing...) and I believe Cryska also protects "Mother Russia" (the Russian commander chick? The blonde one) and a good portion of the Russians survive to rejoin another Russian commander post-battle (they were killed by Cryska/Inia in the TE anime I believe). "Mother Russia" also considers Yuuya "like a son to her" despite the fact they barely knew each other.... it was honestly terribly written from what I could tell and what others told me. The ending - the part that features the glowing Berkuts and stuff - was right before the fight with the "Fort Laser" class, IIRC and right after the Yuuya/Yui fight full of 'oniichan' angst. Yuuya was - I believe - in a YF-23 PAV-2 "Grey Ghost" (mostly white with blue glowing parts) and Yui was in... a YF-23 PAV-1 "Spider" with purple markings! How did they get these experimental prototypes? Who knows.. but I believe it must have been when Yuuya defected from the US to rescue Cryska and he must have stolen a TSF... but where/how did Yui get one?!? Personally I have no FING clue myself! And yes, for WHATEVER reason, the Black Widows are being piloted by both YUI and YUUYA of all people - SOMEHOW. I'm not entirely sure WHY or HOW or even WTF was going on there, to be honest... honestly, TE was a clusterfuck of a VN and hardly made much sense. I posted most of my spoilers because, hey, it likely won't be translated at all so why not? Anyways, I hope I could answer some of your questions. Most of the info I got was from 4chan threads which are now in the archive sections... I'll try to find some of the better posts and copypasta them here. (Timeline wise, this is how the game proceeded: you can "follow along" these next couple of paragraphs by using my source in my FIRST post this post and looking at the pictures spread across the 3 pages, it should make some sense... hopefully. FOR REFERENCE: The first pic, on page 1: which shows Yui injured, is near the start of the game. The second pic, on page 1: a family photo, shows Yui+Yuuya's father sure who exactly and the Blonde guy is the one who reveals Yui+Yuuya's blood relation - his name is Hennerman/Hen-something or whatever. The last pic on page 3 shows Yui/Yuuya charging towards the Laser Fort Class, for reference.) I know that Yui got injured (that's the pic where she was shot and bleeding out on page1 of my source) and while in the hospital, learned she was related to Yuuya. While Yui was in the hospital, Yuuya and Cryska got a relationship upgrade. Cryska's boss, the blonde evil Russian guy, tried to do something evil and Cryska was torn what to do. That's when Yuuya tried to rescue her but the Russian boss guy told them that Cryska was dependant upon the tank of "LCL" to live and that if they fled she would die in days... (I think this is because Cryska is an "inferior" Esper compared to Inia and Kasumi, both who were "last-gen" models). Eventually Cryska and Yuuya decide to flee and defect, but like her boss said... she dies! That's when Yuuya and Inia made a tombstone and buried her; they find a special stone or whatever and carve her name into it. Somehow they learn about Operation Ouka and the worldwide retaliation against the BETA to help A-01 and take pressure off of them by "confusing" the BETA or some nonsense. Pics from page 2 show most of the stuff in this paragraph; but keep in mind that the last few pics on page 1 - those that appeared AFTER "Mother Russia" and Cryska's tombstone - were scattered around the VN and occured later on (namely, during the last fight part). The first page has a picture of the LASER FORT class as well... Then the fight stuff occurs when Operation Ouka is about to begin. Said fight occurs at Hive 26 (I THINK!), the one in/near Kamchatka (last pic of the game from page 2 of my source) in which Yuuya+Yui+a bunch of Russians are fighting. This next part is a rumor, but I *heard* the "Laser Fort" class appeared at the Korean Hive in anticipation of the Susanoo XG-70 attacking there... but that isn't where Yuuya was so I'm not sure if it is true or not. Rumor All I know is that the game ended right before Yuuya fought the 'Laser Fort' class... and that the ending will be released in a ~week or so on a BD; hopefully it will be an animated fight showing some awesome fight scenes! But, don't hold your breath. Age is known for some fucked up shit and everyone might just die instead... (yeah, it was shitty of age to not release the ending with the game.. but that's how it is!) of game Keep in mind that TE was apparently very short (I heard ~15-20 hours long, TOPS) compared to MuvLuv Alternative, so I'm not sure why it took age so long to release it. Honestly I'm not entirely sure where exactly Yuuya/Yui fought and if it was even near Hive 26, but I could easily be wrong. I know one of the pics showed them approaching Hive 26 so I'm assuming Yuuya arrived there, fought Yui to relieve some angst and then they teamed up with the Russians to kick some BETA ass before the LASER FORT appeared... but like I said, I'm not 100% sure of most of this. I'm just putting 2+2 together from what others have said and what the pics have shown! (At this point, I'll try to find better explanations from 4chan to post here. My stuff is probably wrong on some accounts so take what I say with a grain of salt!)